Debes tener cuidado con Afrodita
by fandubermiku01
Summary: Para probar que uno ya es hombre, debe atravesar muchas cosas para que el pueblo lo admire por siempre y tal vez… solo tal vez, sea inmortalizado como un dios. La prueba mas difícil que alguien debía enfrentar era convivir con la hermosa diosa *Afrodita*, enamorarla y raptarla… el que hiciera tal travesía podía hacerla su mujer y convertirse en un dios mas. LEMON


_**Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨**_

**_*Afrodita, la diosa de la belleza y el amor*_**

Para probar que uno ya es hombre, debe atravesar muchas cosas para que el pueblo lo admire por siempre y tal vez… solo tal vez, sea inmortalizado como un dios.

La prueba mas difícil que alguien debía enfrentar era convivir con la hermosa diosa *_Afrodita_*, enamorarla y raptarla… el que hiciera tal travesía podía hacerla su mujer y convertirse en un dios mas.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer que se enamore de mi? ¿No puedo usar algo de su infancia?-

-Claro que no. *_Afrodita_* no tubo infancia, ya que ella nació adulta, inteligente e infinitamente deseable-

-¿Cómo sé que afrodita esta frente a mi?-

-Vas a sentir un enorme deseo por poseerla-

-¿Cómo es de humor?-

-Es vanidosa, malhumorada y susceptible-

-Pero es inofensiva ¿verdad?-

-No, ella puede enamorar a la persona que quiera solo con mirarla- un señor de avanzada edad, vestido con una túnica blanca adornada por dibujos de aves doradas, aconsejaba al fuerte guerrero para ganar esta guerra y convertirse en un dios –ella puede hacer que cualquier persona, sea hombre o mujer, haga lo que ella desee… varios de los mejores guerreros han muerto en sus manos-

-Pero, entonces es imposible conquistarla-

-Cuando llegues a su templo la encontraras con ojos vendados, eso lo ara mas fácil ¿no?-

-Pero si ella se vuelve insoportable ¿Cómo lo hare?-

-Ella lo que respeta es la belleza humana, en el templo lo único que hace es esculpir los mas hermosos cuerpos y plasmar las pinturas mas hermosas sobre la belleza-

-Así que no resiste la belleza- un chico alto, de cabellos azules y un poco alborotados, terminaba por alistase. El peli azul era uno de los mejores guerreros de Grecia y Roma, su nombre es Kaito Shion… poseía los ojos mas hermosos de todo el lugar, además de tener un cuerpo digno de admirar -¿Y si no soy de su agrado?-

-¡Claro que lo serás Kaito!- el señor coloco unos cuantos adornos a su cabello -usted es la persona mas hermosa que conozco en todo el lugar-

-No es suficiente con eso-

La diosa Afrodita vive en un templo hasta la cima de una gran montaña… ¿Por qué vive ahí y no en el Olimpo? Nadie sabe la razón, aunque muchos la describen como la persona con mayor belleza en el mundo, son muy pocos los que conocen su verdadero aspecto y la mayoría o mas bien TODOS! Guardan su descripción como un tesoro.

El camino asía la montaña es largo y un poco peligroso, pero no imposible… esta vez, nuestro gran guerrero subiría con la ayuda de un carruaje. Llevaba puestas unas ropas ceremoniales, que le ayudarían a conquistar a la diosa… estas consistían en un pantalón blanco, botas cafés y un tipo de bufanda azul que deja al descubierto su pecho y abdomen, también llevaba pulseras y aretes azules.

En todo el camino no había signo de vida y eso lo hacia cada vez mas aburrido… Kaito decidió tomar una pequeña siesta ¿Cómo seria Afrodita? ¿Qué pasara cuando llegue al templo? ¿Habrá trampas? La diosa era famosa por ser la causante de muchas infidelidades... también es muy peligrosa cuando esta enojada.

-Hemos llegado- aviso un señor de cabellos castaños al guerrero –le deseo suerte-

-Gracias- el peli azul bajo y miro por unos momentos aquel palacio… era grande y unos hermosos pilares sostenían la construcción, el techo estaba pintado de rojo y algunas estatuas adornaban la entrada.

El cielo parecía pintarse de colores, el atardecer ya estaba llegando, el pasto de la montaña tenia aun un poco de roció y parecía bajar un pequeño arrollo de agua cristalina.

-Ha llegado~- se escucho un murmullo a los alrededores así que Kaito miro atento, no por nada era uno de los mejores guerreros… se escucharon algunos pasos, esta vez no eran lentos ni nada parecido, estos eran muy rápidos y parecía que lo invitaban al propósito a seguirlos.

El entro al templo, todo parecía reluciente y un ambiente cálido lo rodeo. Miro por unos segundos y volvió a escuchar aquellos pasos, esta vez le pareció ver una pequeña sombra ¿Habrá sido Afrodita? Tal vez le gustaba este tipo de cosas o lo atraía a una trampa.

-¿Es usted Afrodita?- pregunto respetuoso mientras se acercaba a aquellos pasos. Fue cuando esa sombra se fue acercando cada vez mas, dejando ver una figura.

-¿Crees que soy Afrodita?- una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios se paro enfrente del peli azul, sus ojos eran grandes y de color azul, un azul muy claro… parecía convertirse en verde. Su cuerpo era muy esbelto y su busto apenas y se notaba… su rostro era muy fino al igual que su figura, su piel era blanca… parecía una pequeña niña de labios rosas. Sus ropas eran blancas y solo dejaban a la vista su pequeño estomago -¿Lo quieres averiguar? Sígueme…-

De nuevo, esa silueta fue desapareciendo a los alrededores de ese palacio, Kaito corrió rápidamente hacia la derecha y fue cuando escucho unas pequeñas risas… la sombra de ase un rato había desaparecido y ahora se encontraba a una considerable distancia.

-¿Estamos jugando?- Kaito se atrevió a preguntar mientras recapacitaba en como capturar a la pequeña rubia y tratar de hablar con ella… fue cuando esa sombra se volvió a acercar.

-Tal vez, tal vez no- ahora la rubia aparecía con el cabello recogido en una coleta y con la voz un poco más grave, pero el mismo aspecto -¿Te gustan los juegos? Si es así… sígueme-

Esta vez la rubia estaba un poco mas provocativa y a Kaito le pareció ver un abdomen marcado en lugar de esa adorable pancita plana.

-Esta bien- el peli azul había estado con niños antes y sabia exactamente que es lo que esta pasando… esa Diosa quería atención y él se la iba dar. Kaito no contaba con que Afrodita fuera una niña, ya no le agradaba mucho eso de hacerla suya… mas bien, la sacaría de aquel templo y la cuidaría como su hija… pensándolo bien, el anciano del pueblo le dijo que la Diosa tendría los ojos vendados y la Afrodita que se había presentado, no los tenia, además de que le fue advertido que sentiría una gran atracción asía ella y mas que eso, le pareció muy tierna. La rubia de ojos azules era una impostora –pequeña, sé que tu no eres Afrodita-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- la rubia apareció de nuevo y hablo con su voz de niña.

-Solo lo se-

-Debes tener fundamentos- ahora esa rubia había aparecido detrás del peli azul, con el cabello recogido y con la voz grave.

El guerrero reflexiono por unos minutos su respuesta.

-Por que ustedes, son dos personas y no una- fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, pero era más que obvio… una persona no puede desaparecer o aparecer en unos instantes, además de que cambia su aspecto… un poco, pero cambia y su voz es completamente distinta.

-¡Fueron demasiados juegos por hoy! ¡Belleza, Amor… necesito que vengan!- una hermosa y melodiosa voz capto por completo la atención de Kaito… esta era dulce, pero no se asemejaba a la de una niña, también era tenue y fina como la seda… algo que quisieras escuchar todo el tiempo, pero a la vez se aleja de ti.

-¡Hi, Afrodita_san!- fue cuando Kaito vio a las dos figuras salir de aquella oscuridad, era mas que claro… estaba jugando con una niña y un niño de la misma apariencia, eran unos hermosos gemelos –si quieres conocer a nuestra esposa, debes venir con nosotros-

-¿Esposa?- murmuro torpemente el peli azul, provocando unas risas traviesas en los niños… el siguió su camino, atravesando numerosas habitaciones y grandes decoraciones.

-Es un nuevo invitado ¿verdad? ¡Es un placer conocerlo! Hace mucho que no recibimos visitas- los ojos de Kaito se posaron rápidamente en aquella perfección del cielo.

Afrodita si que era peligrosa, ella realmente es la personificación de la belleza y el amor… una hermosa chica de cabellos largos y recogidos en dos coletas, su piel parecía tan suave y blanca, sus piernas eran largas y su estomago quedaba descubierto, dejando ver su provocador ombligo… sus pechos eran grandes y Kaito no paraba de verlos, por suerte la Diosa tenia vendados los ojos, por que posiblemente se molestaría de aquella actitud.

Llevaba un simple vestido blanco de tela fina, zapatillas doradas y adornos… como pulseras, al parecer de oro, aretes, collares y una hermosa corona que parecía sujetar su cabello color verde aqua, en esas simpáticas coletas.

Su rostro era delicado, al igual que su figura… su nariz, oídos, mejillas rosadas, el fleco rebelde que caía por su frente, ¡Todo era perfecto! Sus labios rojos parecían hacer una invitación asía la perdición de la cordura y Kaito tenia que hacer algo para no caer en las redes del león.

-Si, mi nombre es Kaito Shion- el peli azul mantuvo la mirada fija sobre una de las esculturas.

-¡Un gusto conocerlo! Mi nombre es ¨_Afrodita_¨- la verde aqua sonrió y el peli azul se sonrojo inmediatamente –ellos son… ¨_Belleza_¨- la pequeña de hace un rato se inclino suavemente con una sonrisa traviesa –y él es ¨_Amor_¨- el chico de ojos azules se inclino igualmente… pero este parecía estar fastidiado –espero que su estancia sea de lo mejor y podamos servirle en lo que necesite-

-Gracias- Kaito estaba impactado, había escuchado… más bien, le habían asegurado que la Diosa seria realmente un martirio, no se esperaba tan buen recibimiento.

-¨_Belleza_¨ por favor, lleva a nuestro invitado hasta su habitación, debe estar muy cansado- el chico rubio de coleta, tomo suavemente la mano de Afrodita y le indico en donde sentarse –espere por favor, en unos minutos estará lista la cena-

-Gracias- la pequeña niña tomo la mano del peli azul y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente por los pasillos.

-Que bueno que vino Kaito sama, mi esposa esta muy contenta con su visita, hace mucho que nadie viene y es muy aburrido- Kaito sonrió ante las palabras de ¨Belleza¨ y siguieron caminando…

El cuarto de Kaito era muy grande y eso le agradaba, había sillones de color rojo y una gran cama de sabanas blancas… por todos lados habían pinturas y esculturas, que plasmaban el cuerpo perfecto.

-Puedes tomar una ducha aquí- la rubia abrió otra puerta y mostro un gran baño, incluyendo la típica tina, regadera y todo lo que uno podría necesitar –también puedes tomarla afuera, pero no creo que sea de su agrado-

-Gracias-

-Iré con los demás, si necesita algo solo llámenos-

-Gracias- la pequeña niña se retiro tranquilamente, dejo un aroma fresco… como la menta y Kaito no hizo más que sentarse en su cama y reflexionar un poco más su jugada.

La hermosa verde aqua terminaba por recibir sus cariños diarios y se dirigió a ver el paisaje acompañada de sus dos hermosos gemelos.

-No me agrada para nada el nuevo- agrego el chico mientras abrasaba celosamente a la Diosa, que mantenía una sonrisa traviesa.

-Yo creo que es lindo- ¨_Belleza_¨ comía tranquilamente algunos dulces de leche –a ti no te agrada nadie que se acerque demasiado a ¨_Afrodita_chan_¨-

-Tranquilos, recuerden que el chiste de esto es divertirnos ¿No?- la verde aqua interrumpió aquella pelea entre hermanos -¿Vamos a ver si ya esta listo el pastel?-

-¡Hi!-

Los tres caminaron tomados de las manos asía la cocina, la Diosa se quito por algunos minutos la venda y se dedico a decorar el pastel… los dos gemelos de vez en cuando metían el dedo para sacar un poco de aquel chantillí blanco con rosa.

-Ne~ ¿Me regalas una fresa?-

-¡Claro! Sabes que te doy todo lo que quieras _¨Amor_¨- ¨_Afrodita_¨ le entrego un traste lleno de esas delicias rojas, que tanto le encantaban al rubio.

-Mi_chan, ya me puse celosa- la rubia comenzó a hacer pucheros así que la verde aqua beso suavemente sus mejillas y le coloco un poco de chantillí en la nariz.

-A los dos los amo ¿ok?-

-¡Hi!-

Después de colocar todas las frutas cuidadosamente en el pastel y jugar un poco con la crema batida, la verde aqua volvió a vendarse los ojos y camino rumbo a uno de los sillones.

-¨_Amor_¨ podrías ir por favor por Kaito_sama-

-Em… etto… hi?- el chico se levanto pesadamente de su lugar y camino rumbo al cuarto de invitados; él no quería para nada al nuevo invitado y eso que su nombre era ¨_Amor_¨ en todo el día no había pensado en nada mas que no fuera… deshacerse del nuevo soldado.

-Disculpe, la cena esta servida-

-Gracias- el peli azul se levanto rápidamente y camino detrás del rubio, que parecía darle un recorrido por todo el templo ¿O tal vez quería perderlo? Fuera lo que fuera, más que parecerle odioso al guerrero, esto lo divertía demasiado.

-Te has tardado mucho- aclaro la rubia con el seño fruncido, las dos damas se encontraban tomando un delicioso té exótico, en tazas de fina cerámica blanca.

-Lo siento, es que le pedí que por favor me mostrara el templo- Kaito interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de que el pequeño, estaba apunto de obtener una buena reprendida. La Diosa sonrió ante la acción.

-Por favor, tomen asiento y sírvanse un poco de pastel- la verde aqua tomo el plato que tenia frente a ella y comenzó a comer tranquilamente.

-Gracias-

El anochecer pronto callo y las luces del lugar, se encendieron mágicamente… desde aquellos sillones se podían contemplar las estrellas y la luna asía el ambiente ¿romántico?

-Mi_chan ¿podemos nadar un rato?- pregunto la rubia con ojos suplicantes, aunque la verde aqua no viera esa mirada llena de ternura, ¨_Belleza_¨ no podía evitar mirar así a su esposa.

-Esta bien, Kaito_sama ¿Podemos hacer un trato?-

-Depende de lo que usted quiera-

-Solo quiero pedirle que por favor usted se ponga esta venda, cuando yo necesite mis ojos-

-Por mi no hay problema- el peli azul se levanto y dirigió hacia la verde aqua, que también abandono su asiento y camino junto a los rubios.

Kaito los siguió sin decir alguna palabra, fue cuando llegaron a una gran alberca… estaba dentro del templo ¿Por qué por fuera se veía tan pequeño y por dentro se hacia inmenso? De hecho, el peli azul estaba seguro de que podría perderse ahí mismo.

Algunas flores flotaban en el agua cristalina y parecía ser agua caliente, ya que desprendía vapor y a pesar de que esta noche era un poco fría, ninguno se detuvo para probar la temperatura de esta.

-¿Quiere jugar con nosotros?-

-Em, no… gracias- el peli azul se sentó en uno de los sillones más cercanos…

¨Belleza¨ comenzó a quitarse su pantalón, quedando solo en bragas… siguió con su top y luego sus joyas. Se despojo de todo, menos su ropa interior.

El chico, también se quito todo lo que llevaba encima y por ultimo la Diosa… Kaito abrió un poco mas los ojos, cuando la verde aqua paso su delgada mano por uno de los tirantes dejando al descubierto su hombro, al parecer no llevaba ropa interior e iba a quitarse el vestido a la vista de él.

-Que tenga una linda noche- dijo el agua marina mientras volteaba y brindaba una linda sonrisa, cómplice de los pensamientos del peli azul… ella no iba a dejar que el chico la viera desnuda, pero le gustaba la idea de provocarlo a algo más -Mañana platicaremos con mas calma-

-Buenas noches- se despidieron los dos rubios…

Kaito sonrió ante la estrategia de la chica, ahora se da cuenta sobre lo de encantadoramente tramposa y le atrae cada vez más aquella personalidad… camino rumbo a su cuarto y de milagro no se perdió.

El ya tenia una estrategia, no quería esperar al consentimiento de la Diosa… él iba a tenerla esta misma noche.


End file.
